Ultimate Contest of Real Men 1 Part:1
by XionLord
Summary: Miyoga, Jaraiya, Happosai, and Kurz Weber are fighting for the right to wear the grand pervert title. Only problem is, the girls and their lovers aren't gonna let them. Thus begins the saga.


I Do not own the rights to any of this, except the idea in itself.||

Have you ever wondered what those heroes your read about in mangas do in their time off? I mean they cant always be on the clock. This Fan fic series is based off the old looney toons bit about how people are only enemies )When they are on the Clock(. Some resentment, rivalries and other feelings do carry over.) The Fan fic is based on an island which serves as a hub between realities, where time only goes half as fast, and everything is free.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Happosai Slowly enters the darkened room and looks around. There are four lit seats, all of which are thrones of sorts. Three of them are occupied. As Happosai sits in his chair he looks to the others with a gleam in his eye and says "Fellow masters, and friends. You have all read my letter of Challenge, and by coming here accepted my proposal. Its time to Prove I am the Ultimate pervert!"

To his left a snicker is heard, as Miyoga proclaims "I highly doubt you can with the contest. Its not as though anyone is better then myself. My information gathering skills are much better then yours, and I have the advantage of being small."

A laugh is heard from Happosai's right hand side and Kurz Weber leans forward and says "Right, you old fogeys know nothing about electronics. I doubt you have a chance." He then sits back and grins as all eyes turn to the last person at the table.

Jaraiya simply shrugs and looks each of them over and says "Do I even need to say anything?" He then pick up his drink and sips his sake slowly, then he sighs and says "And yes I did get a hold of a judge, though it did take some persuasion to convince him to stop looking at little boys."

In the shadows a light chuckle is heard as a figure approaches. His smile gleams in the dark as his snakelike figure approaches. Suddenly he speaks in a slow and even tone "Oh come now, that was all a misunderstanding." The light turns on to reveal Aya Souma standing there, looking quite happy as he says "But yes, I will judge the beauty of your pictures or other evidence of your skill."

Miyoga speak up and says with a grimace "Miroku has betrayed us though, my friends. He got the letter and instead of joining our crusade of men, he is warning our targets, making things even more difficult." The entire group nods and as one they say "The harder is is the better the reward! So is our way, so is the way of the pervert!"

-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Miroku is laying on the sandy beach, covered in numerous red hand prints and other signs of his beating. He is surrounded by pretty much every female in the island. Though only one has killing intent. Sango Says "It was nice of you to warn us dear husband, but maybe you should have left out the letter addressed to yourself." She says cracking her knuckles.

Akane picks him up and laughs "Cut him some slack, doesn't the fact he admit it mean he has changed his ways." She says as she looks to Ranma with a grin and says "Though if you got one, there is no force on this world that could stop me from killing you."

Ranma flinches and says "But Akane.... I would never"

Akane glares at Ranma shutting him up. She then passes Miroku to Sango, who nods understanding what she was told. She looks around and says "Well this is going to be a problem. They will be after familiar faces so anyone who has never had contact with the four of them can rest easy." She watches as many of the girls and there men walk away. Leaving Herself with Nibiki and Ranma, Sango and Kagome with Inuyasha (who is sleeping nearby) and Miroku, Sakura and Hinata paired with Sai and Naruto, And Melissa Mao and Chidori. All of which is there various swim suits and summer attire.

"This is not going to be easy, but I say we make there contest a living hell. We cant let this.....blaspheme go unpunished. There are four of them against all of us....I want to make them hurt." Akane says with a very hot fire in her eyes. Nibiki nods and lets her say "Nibiki here will cover all expenses with her profits from the casino she recently bought."

The entire group cheers and lets out elated battle cries as they begin to plan. It is time to make those men hurt....bad.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Aya grins and says with a sense of importance. "The scoring is simple. Pictures and video of the girl having a good time scores you minimal points. Cause even a novice can get those. Close up pictures and video will score moderate points, as will getting a hold of undergarments. Bonus points go to anyone who gets a picture of them wearing the collected undergarments. And For maximum points, some form of nudity is necessary in the picture or video."

The four master nods slowly and begins to mutter amongst themselves as they plan their deeds. Its obvious all of them are finally taking something seriously. Aya smiles and says "Well my dear men, I will supply any necessary disguises. But Anything else is yours to supply. You will have until the end of your targets vacation or the end of three days, whichever is sooner, to submit you entry."

The four masters all says there good byes as each one prepares themselves. Though they all know there enemy isn't just there targets, the other masters will obviously be ready to back stab each other at any moment.

Such is the glorious friendship brought on by the perverts.


End file.
